Snapdragon
For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, see Snap Dragon. Snapdragon is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 and Plants vs. Zombies Online. It emits a wall of flames that hits all zombies in a 3x2 space in front of it. It can relight Explorer Zombies' torches and Prospector Zombies' dynamite sticks and thaw out frozen zombies. Its fire deals one and a half damage per hit. It can also serve as an alternative way to repel Zombie Chickens. This plant is obtained upon beating Pirate Seas - Day 3 in the international version. In the Chinese version, the player has to collect 20 stars. Almanac entry Sun cost: 150 DAMAGE: Moderate RANGE: Close RECHARGE: Fast Snapdragons breathe fire that causes damage in 6 adjacent tiles. Special: damages all zombies in the 6 tiles in front of it Although the most powerful dragon in the plant kingdom, he still dreams of wings and seeing the world beneath him. Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food When given Plant Food, it releases a powerful burst of fire in a 3x3 square in front of it which deals 90 damage to every zombie in those spaces. It will also instantly kill a Pharaoh Zombie, even if it is still in its sarcophagus. Level upgrade Level 2 Dragon's Breath: Snapdragon gains a 50% chance to spit blue flames that deal around 250% of the damage of normal, orange flames. Combat Training: Snapdragon gains 50% more attack power and health (150% of initial). Level 3 Stronger Breath: Snapdragon now always spits out blue flames. Cell Activation: Snapdragon gains another 50% more attack power and health (200% of initial). Level 4 Ability Awaken: Snapdragon may be boosted when planted. Fighting Power: Snapdragon gains 50% more attack power and health (250% of initial). Costumed The radius of the Plant Food upgrade is increased from a 3x3 area to a 4x3 area. ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Dragon spray: Rushes to the first enemy on its row and sprays fire in 3x3 area, needs Brave Plant Food to activate. Strategies Snapdragon is among one of the most effective plants in the game. Its unique attack range will overlap with Snapdragons next to and behind it, stacking damage with each other and allowing an enemy to be rapidly hammered by as many as eight different Snapdragons at once. Since its attack is an "area of effect" ability, it will hit any number of enemies all at the same time and is not affected by objects such as Tombstones. Two columns of Snapdragons with a column of Wall-nuts and Spikerock are a difficult hurdle for even crowds of Buckethead Zombies to break through. Their fast recharge allows the player to quickly replant any lost, or set up "sacrificial" lines out into the field to flank or slow down other threats. Their Plant Food attack is also devastating, powerful enough to kill even a Pharaoh Zombie while it is still inside its sarcophagus. Their only major weakness is, ironically, the fire-based nature of its attack (which reverses the effect of cold plants such as Iceberg Lettuce) and their short range (a problem against dangerous enemies such as the Wizard Zombie and the Surfer Zombie). This and Bonk Choy have the same cost and the same recharge. And like Bonk Choy, there should be a defensive plant (Wall-nut or Tall-nut) in front of it, due to its short range. The only difference between them is Snapdragon is an Area of Effect plant, attack with fire effects and Bonk Choy's range is shorter that it can only attack a single target, attacking it rapidly. So use them wisely in the right situation such as: do not use Snapdragon to deal with Explorer Zombie (they can relight its torch), Imp Dragon Zombies (as it is immune to fire), or do not use Bonk Choy to deal with swarms of Zombies, since it can attack only one zombie per hit. Therefore, if you want to use Snapdragon, you should not bring it along Iceberg Lettuce, Winter Melon and Snow Pea as it removes the chilled effects and will unfreeze zombies. The similarities to Bonk Choy follow to the two plants' Plant Food effects. Both of them cause damage equal to an instant-kill to a 3x3 area when used. The only difference between them is that Bonk Choy affects a 3x3 area centered around itself and got a longer radius to make it into full damage of 85, while Snapdragon affects a 3x3 area centered to the adjacent tile to its right, vanquishing zombies in seconds. This puts Snapdragon in a slightly better position as it comes to normal house defending, as Bonk Choy's effect will be hindered by it hitting tiles further in to your defense, which in fortunate conditions, will not be contested by zombies. Both can be used as emergency Cherry Bombs if not unlocked yet, especially if boosted. A good plant to use with the Snapdragon is Kernel-pult. With its butter, it can stun the zombies at the right time when the zombies are close to Snapdragon, making it become more useful. You can see this in Pirate Seas - Day 8, especially when against Gargantuar Pirates. (Note: This is also the same with Bonk Choy, Spikeweed and Spikerock) Note: Avoid using Snapdragons in Arthur's Challenge when you see Imp Dragon Zombies. Imp Dragon Zombies are immune to fire. In addition to that, a column of Snapdragons may be unable to defeat multiple Wizard Zombies in your lanes because these zombies can turn countless numbers of plants into sheep. Gallery Trivia Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Because of its name, its head resembles that of a dragon. *Snapdragon, Spring Bean, Chili Bean, and Laser Bean are the only plants that are mentioned in another plants' almanac entry. In its case, Snapdragon is mentioned in Torchwood's almanac entry. *Snapdragon's almanac entry says "he still dreams of wings and seeing the world beneath him", although when placing Plant Food, it flies with dragon wings and expels fire beneath it. *It is the second plant to have a Venus Flytrap-like shape, with the first being Chomper. *Planting ten of these in one level earns the player the achievement, Dragon Age. *Its namesake, snapdragon, is a type of flower and is the eight plant based on a flower, after Sunflower, Twin Sunflower, Cactus, Marigold, Power Flower, Power Lily and A.K.E.E. It is the second flower, Cactus being the first, that does not produce anything, because the Marigold produces coins, the Power Lily produces Plant Food, and all three sunflowers produce sun. However, it is the second flower to attack zombies. The first is Cactus. *Torchwood's almanac entry in Plants vs. Zombies 2 says that Snapdragon and he became friends because of their complementary natures. *Its costume, a firefighter helmet, may be a reference to Lord Cinderbottom from Peggle Nights, another PopCap game. *This, Water Dragon, Lizard Grass, Cattail, Dogtail, Liontail and Guacodile are the only plants that are based/related on animals. *Despite it breathing fire, any peashooting plants shooting peas into Snapdragon's fire will not be set alight. This may be because it sets the tiles on fire, and the flames would not reach up to the peas. However, its flames are high enough to light the Explorer Zombie's torch. *When zombies die from Jalapeno or Cherry Bomb, they will get burnt and turn to ash. However, when Snapdragon kills a zombie, it just dies normally. *In the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2 it has smaller eyes. *Every time Snapdragon breathes or breathes fire, its frill shakes. *Snapdragon's attack will hit all zombies in its range simultaneously, rather than hitting them once the flame reaches them. Which means that the fire is only an animation, not the projectile. This trait is shared with Fume-shroom. *If Snapdragon relights Explorer Zombie's torch while eating the Snapdragon, it will not be incinerated. *When Snapdragon is fed with Plant Food, its costume disappears. *It is currently the only plant that has a brown stem and leaves. *Only five Snapdragons are given in Far Future - Day 8 while there are six in Pirate Seas - Day 8 and only two in Pirate Seas - Day 25. *Starting with the 1.2 update in the Chinese version, Snapdragon's costume increases the range of its Plant Food effect, going from 3x3 to 3x4. *Although Snapdragon breathes out fire, it can still be frozen in Frostbite Caves and cannot warm other plants. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars *It attacks zombies by spitting fireballs at them. See also *Dragon Age *Water Dragon *Lizard Grass es:Boca de dragónfr:La gueule-de-dragonru:Львиный зев Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Pirate Seas Category:Pirate Seas Obtained Plants Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Fire Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas Obtained Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Upgradable plants Category:Upgrade plants Category:Tier 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time (Chinese version) Plants